Simplify the following expression: ${6(6+10q)-4(6q-1)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{6+10q}{)} - 4(6q-1) $ $ {36+60q} - 4(6q-1) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 36+60q {-4(}\gray{6q-1}{)} $ $ 36+60q {-24q+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {60q - 24q} + {36 + 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {36q} + {36 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {36q} + {40}$ The simplified expression is $36q+40$